


A fight on prom night

by Elliot_1709



Category: Kindergarten (Video Games 2017 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fights, First Love, Happy Ending, I Don't Even Know, M/M, No Angst, Prom, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliot_1709/pseuds/Elliot_1709
Summary: I can't think of one for a short story about a fight that happens at a prom
Relationships: Felix Huxley/Protagonist
Kudos: 18





	A fight on prom night

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy

Kid pov

I stood at the top of the stairs. My heart beating faster then I ever thought it could as I walk down the stairs and see him. 

Felix Huxley.

My date to prom. He looked amazing in his tux. I still don't understand how someone so perfect would want me. Everything about him is perfect. Every part of him was amazing from his hair to his eyes was gorgeous. He was smart, getting an A in every class he took, and he was the heir to a very well known company called applesoft. 

And then there was me. Clumsy, stupid me. I didn't have the best looks and I couldn't do anything right. I fumble over my words everytime I'm around him and I don't have any money. My parents had died when I was 7 so I had to work for myself for a long time and, as a 17 year old working and going to school all while paying the bills, I'm kinda poor. 

I stop walking half way down the stairs and stare at him. I wanna make sure that I have his image in my mind forever so I can never forget him and how he looked. 

He noticed me staring and looks up at me. He gives me 'that' smile. The one he says is only for me. The one that only appears when I'm around him. I'm happy that I can make him smile and I'm happy I am his and he is mine. 

I walk down the rest of the stairs and over to him. I look him in his gorgeous blue eyes. He is the only one for me. 

"You look absolutely amazing, love." Felix compliments me. I feel my face heat up at his words. I give a small chuckle and look up at him, "You look Ten times more beautiful then me." I replied. 

He laughs and holds out his hand in a gesture that says, 'will you give me your hand'. "You ready to show everyone that we're together, kiddy." I giggle at the nickname he gave me and put my hand in his soft one. 

"Ready as I'll ever be." We walk hand in out my door and to his limo. We hopped into the limo and immediately looked around the vehicle. It looked wonderful. The seats were a nice black leather that shines with the light of the limo. The sides were a nice velvet and looked extremely soft. There was a small 'bar' type thing on the opposite side of the door. It held drinks like wine and beer and lots of ice. 

I heard a chuckle from behind, felix seems to have noticed the looks I gave the inside of the limo. "Felix, this looks absolutely amazing." I scream out in joy. He laughs at me once more before pulling me closer to him. With me lying my head on his shoulder, and his arm wrapped around my waist.

I kept thinking about how tonight would go. Tonight was the night we decided to tell everyone that we're dating and I am nervous about what my friends would say seeing as they all have a hate for felix. Even Ted, Felix's twin brother, has a hate for him. Plus the fact that Cindy is in love with Felix and would do anything to get him to love her back.

There were so many ways for this to go wrong and I think the worry was starting to show on my face because he lifted my head up to face him.

"What's wrong?" He asked, the concern clear on his face. "I'm just a little nervous about what might happen tonight with telling everyone." I reply. 

"If you want to hold back telling them that's fine by me." He says while taking my hand in his. He lifts my hand up to his mouth and gives a light kiss on the top of this hand. I smiled at the affection he showed me. 

"No, I don't want to wait. I wanna tell the tonight, no matter how nervous I am about it." I answer giving him a soft smile. He puts his hand on my cheek and caresses it slowly. He leans in and places a soft kiss on my lips. I quickly kiss him back. 

The car pulls to a stop in front of our school just as we break away from the kiss. We both look out the window of the car and look out over the cars and students going into the building. 

Felix grabs my hand and turns to me. "You ready to do this?!" He asks with a huge grin. I smile back at him as I reach around him and open the door to the limo. "Of course I'm ready, now let's get going." 

We get out of the limo, hands intertwined, and walk up to the doors of the building. We open the doors and walk in. The DJ was blasting music through the big black speakers that were around the gymnasium. 

Almost everyone looked at us when we walked into the gym. I looked down and blushed from all the stares that we got from the people in the room. I decide to look around the room to try and find our friends. 

I spot them over at the snack table, staring at us just like everyone else. "Felix, my friends are over there," I point over to where I had spot my friends, "Can we go over there?"

He looks down at me and smiles before speaking, "of course we can love." We walk over to where my friends are all standing, each with their dates. 

"Hi guys." I say quietly while waving. I look down at the floor as someone starts to speak. "Hey kid, is felix really your date?!" I hear Ted say angrily. I look up and I see a fuming Ted. 

"Y-yeah he is my date, in fact we've been dating for a month now." I reply to him. "And you never told us, and not only that but he's FELIX of all people, I thought you hated him as much everyone else in the group did." I heard a angry lilly speak. 

I look over at her. She had a sparkly blue dress on and some black heels on. "I acted like I did because I thought you guys would hate me because I liked him." I felt tears run down my face as all my fears of them hating me come back. I turn around shove my face into felix's chest. 

I felt felix rub my back as he kissed the top of my head. The angry gazes that I had aimed towards me and felix went away. The stares were gone. I turn back around to face them and all of their expressions had gone soft. 

"Nugget could never hate his friend." I heard Nugget say to me. Everyone in group said that they could never hate me just for liking someone that they hated.  
I smiled a little at their comments. 

"We're just a little upset that you never told us about what was going on." Penny said. She gave me a soft smile before looking up at Felix, "and felix, I don't know about the others, but I'm willing to give you a second chance to prove to us that you're a good person." 

I looked up at felix and saw a look of surprise across his face. I smiled at him as the other said that they were going to give him a second chance. When his brother said that he would be giving him a second chance, tears started to flow down his face as he smiled. I wiped away the tears on his face and smile at him. 

I look around once more and I spot cindy looking over at us with a look of anger on her face. "I'm glad that we all are getting along now but we still have one more problem." 

"What is that problem kid." Monty asked. I pointed over at cindy as she stood up and and placed her drink down. "Cindy, y'know that same Cindy who has a crush on felix, and I am not allowing her to get her hands on my manz." I blushed as I realized what I had just called Felix. Everyone else simply smirked at my words. 

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" I turn to face Cindy as she finishes her sentence. "Felix is mine, you broke ass orphan!" My eyes widened and my eyes glistened with tears. "Awww what you gonna cry?" 

"Shut up and leave us alone cindy." I say to her with as much confidence I could muster up. 

"And what exactly are you gonna do? Cry to your mom and dad, oh, wait, you can't, they're dead." She laughed as tears spilled from my eyes and down my face. But those tears weren't just sad they were angry. And when I say angry, i mean fucking angrier then nugget when someone takes his nuggets away. 

I felt felix move behind me but before he could do anything, my fist flew into Cindy's face, knocking her to the ground. At this point everyone was staring at us but I didn't pay any attention to it. All I cared about was teaching this bitch a lesson. All I saw was red as I punched her 2 more time across the face before I stopped and got off of her. 

While everyone was looking at me, I casually wiped my tears and walked away from where cindy was crying on the floor to over to the punch bowl. I grabbed two cups and filled them up with punch before walking over to felix, who stood there with a shocked face. 

I handed him the cup of punch. "Here, you must be thirsty, I certainly am." I sipped on my punch as everyone continued to stare at me. 

I soon got annoyed and turned to everyone and started to yell. "What?! You all know that someone needed to knock some sence into her, I just happened to be the one to do so!" I turn back towards my friends. Some had big grins and some looked terrified. I innocently turned my head to the side in a confused manner. "What?" I questioned. 

"Are you seriously asking what right now?! You just beat the shit out of Cindy!" Billy screamed. "Nugget's friend is scary when he's angry." Nugget stated. 

"Yeah, your ten times scarier then when I take Lilly's coffee away from her." Billy said. I chuckled at my friend's stupidity. 

"Well, when she mentioned my parents being dead I kinda blew up with anger." I sad to them sadly. 

"What made it even scarier was the fact that you just stood up as if you had just finished some homework and got some punch for you and felix." Penny stated. 

At the mention of felix I look behind me to see him smiling shyly as he drank his punch. I smiled at him as I pulled his arm with the punch away from his face and kissed him. 

I saw penny grab our cups from our hands before I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I heard the cheers from around the gym as we kissed. 

Now this was a perfect ending.

**Author's Note:**

> This sucked


End file.
